Dragonball YJ: The Adventure of The Three Super Saiyan's
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: When Dr. Gero create's a Portal to a new earth, Three Super Saiyan's follow him and find themselves in Mount Justice. What does Gero plan to do in this new universe, will the three ever get back. A lot of change's made. Gohan X Miss Martian possible Goku X Wonder Woman, but probably not.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR DRAGONBALL Z**

**Gohan began with piccolo training when he was 9.**

**In this fic cell never existed, and Goku got the heart virus when he was supposed to, he took the antidote and he lived.**

**Takes place during the android fight with 19 and 20. **

**Gohan in this fic is 15 years old and became a super saiyan along with goku and vegeta.**

**GOKU = 700,000 - SUPER SAIYAN = 34,000,000**

**VEGETA = 750,000 - SUPER SAIYAN = 38,000,000**

**PICCOLO = 22,500,000**

**Dr. Gero = 15,000,000 **

**GOHAN = 650,000 - SUPER SAIYAN = 31,500,000**

**Dr. Gero's laboratory 11:59am **

**"The portal is almost open, in a few seconds I will be able to leave this place and take over a new world." Dr. Gero spoke with hast for his enemies were almost upon him.**

**"Hey guy's I found it" yelled Gohan which wasn't very smart, he knew he could take down gero on his own but, now Gero knew he was here and who knows what kind of sick machine he has waiting.**

**"Activating 17 and 18 now is way too risky at this point if I escape to this new earth I can make another android, maybe collaborate with their minds to create a better android." Gero explained**

**The portal opened and Gero set the timer for 30 sec then the portal would close and the generator would self-destruct. **

**He grabbed the plans for 17 and 18 and 19 and went through the portal with 10 seconds to spare.**

**The second he went through was the second they blew the door down.**

**Goku went through the portal followed by Vegeta and Gohan.**

**The portal closed and it self-destructed like it was made to.**

**The result in explosion killed 17 and 18 and 16.**

**The Z fighters were confused.**

**"GOKU WHERE ARE YOU!" piccolo yelled into the distance.**

**The explosion didn't even hurt piccolo how it could kill goku is beyond anyone's comprehension.**

**Mount justice May 12th 12:34pm EST**

**Goku, Vegeta and Gohan landed in front of a group of people in what looked like a cave.**

**The three warriors reverted to their normal form.**

**Artemis pointed an arrow at Goku's forehead and said "how did you get in here?_"_**

**"How did you know the way in, who told you?" Robin pointed a sharp edged throwing blade at Gohan.**

**Miss Martian spoke up "umm guys, they haven't done anything yet, let's stop trying to kill them" she spoke with kindness and understanding in her voice.**

**"Well you see a villain was trying to escape through some sort of portal and we followed and now were here." Gohan explained.**

**"You expect us to believe that" Aqua lad said**

**Superboy walked up to Gohan looked him in the eye and said "let em go there telling the truth"**

**"How do you know?" said Artemis **

**"The kid doesn't lie." Said Superboy pointing to Gohan which was just as old as him and doesn't know why he referred to him as a kid.**

**"Ok how do you know that" she asked again**

**"I don't know I just know" Superboy said bluntly**

**"At least he believes us" Goku said**

**"THAT'S IT, I'm threw waiting." said Vegeta from the back**

**"HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS PLACE" he said looking for an exit.**

**"TELL ME OR ILL START BLASTING HOLES IN THIS STUPID CAVE" he formed a ball of energy in his hand.**

**"VEGETA, CALM DOWN" Goku said standing up and looking at Vegeta in the eye**

**A stare down was going down and after a few minutes Vegeta said "fine have it your way Kakarot, but I'm going to leave the second someone tells me were the door is" the ball of energy disappeared**

**Robin puffed "I don't trust them"**

**"Well I do, especially the kid he seems too sweet to be evil" Miss Martian said watching the boy try to calm Vegeta down. **

** "Can you read their minds" Aqua lad asked**

** "Strangely no, it seems they have all achieved spiritual enlightenment somehow" Miss Martian explained**

**"That is very strange they give no signs of enlightenment" Aqua lad responded **

**Gohan was begging Vegeta and Goku to stop fighting in a funny way.**

**"Oh come on guys were all friends" said Gohan while Goku and Vegeta argued and ignored his plead.**

**"How do we know we can trust them" Robin said**

**"Superboy trusts them and Superboy doesn't trust the automatic toilet, let alone some strangers"**

**MEANWHILE DR. IVO'S LABORATORY**

**"So you're the smartest mind on this planet?" Dr. Gero asked**

**"I… and Dr. Morrow but, he is too old to do much with his mind." Ivo explained.**

**"Do you have something against being old?" Gero asked**

**"No, he is over 90 year's old and became too sick to work, he used android's to continue his work but they always backfired" He explained**

**"Of course my androids are more sophisticated and more powerful in every way" Ivo bragged on**

**"So they are" Gero said looking at a model blueprint that had AMAZO 2.0 on the top**

**"I could easily upgrade your software and even show you a thing or 2 because where I come from, were hundreds of years ahead of you" Gero explained.**

**We even have flying car's and hover boards and looking at your computer I'm gonna guess it's a stretch from normal transpiration here"**

**"You'd guess correctly" **

**Good, then let's get started with…what did you call it 'The Amazo android'**

**"Yes, good then, very good" Ivo said**

**Mount Justice **

**The Z fighters were lead to a room in which was equipped with a power scanner and a one way window but, right now there was a TV screen with the team's image on it**

**Robin spoke through a microphone.**

**"So Goku do you mind showing us your full power, the three of you I mean let's see maximum energy output." Robin said**

**"You ready then" said Goku**

**"Do it" said Vegeta**

**The three powered up into Super Saiyan, their power became past what it was in their normal form.**

**The power that defeated the cold family had arrived.**

**Their aura became gold and their eye's turned green, everyone was surprised, three Super Saiyan's in one place was a legend in itself.**

**"Whoa, unreal" Miss Martian said**

**"Those guys are super powerful, there up with Superman and Captain Marvel" Kid Flash said**

**"So that's full power huh, I'm not impressed" said a deep voice from behind the group.**

**"Batman, you're here?" said Robin**

**"I am and these people, who are they and how'd they get in, please don't tell me one of you LET them in" said Batman in atone that only batman could produce.**

**"We didn't, they got in without setting off any of the alarms, they said a portal took them here" Aqua lad explained**

**"I found it highly unlikely, I did until I scanned the room they entered for unusual energy signature and they were right a radiation signature in the shape of a perfect circle, a portal must have opened but how do we get them back to where they came from" Robin further explained**

**"Can we power down now, I'm kinda getting tired" said Goku**

**"Ummm yea sure" said robin into the microphone**

**"There might not be a way in the first place" Batman said **

**The three powered down from there Super Saiyan state.**

**"First we must know if there planning anything, send someone in with the boy, if they are planning to infiltrate the league the boy is there weakest link" Batman explained**

**"I'll go in" volunteered Robin **

**"No wait, let Miss Martian go in" said Batman**

**"She can't read their mind actually" said Superboy.**

**"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm in command, send her in" Batman exerted his authority.**

**They had Vegeta and Goku leave the room.**

**They told Miss Martian that they would leave them alone and they turned off the camera and TV screen but, they did not leave.**

**Gohan was sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling when Miss Martian walked in.**

**"Hi there" she said before sitting down next to him.**

**"Hi, I'm Gohan" he said holding out a hand intending a handshake.**

**She shook his hand and lay down next to him.**

**"You heard them call me Miss Martian but, my real name is Megan."**

**She looked at him and he didn't even move his eyes from the ceiling.**

**She wanted to understand, "So what are you looking at?" she asked**

**"The energy" he responded bluntly.**

**"The what?" she asked**

**"The energy flowing through the room, you can't see it?"**

**"No, I can't, what does it look like" she asked**

**"It's beautiful so many colors swirling into and out of each other, the power that gives me super saiyan abilities comes from that energy, technically it comes from a need to do something a need to help, it took me almost 3 months to master the transformation part"**

**"Wow sounds entrancing, what is your favorite color, mine is blue"**

**"Mine's green" he said before standing up, and helping her up.**

**"Do you like dancing" She asked.**

**"Kinda but I'm more of a fighter, I'm not very good at dancing"**

**"I could teach you but, only if you want me to" she said blushing a little**

**She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, before removing her handing and taking a step back in embarrassment.**

**"You can teach me" he said looking at her.**

**She grabbed his hand on put it on her hip, and grabbed the other and intertwined it with her own.**

**They began dancing both, bushing profusely.**

**"This is cool, I'm dancing" he said surprised.**

**Batman watched on, along with robin the other's had left.**

**"I bet you 10 bucks they end up together" Robin waged**

**"You're betting a billionaire 10 bucks?" Batman asked**

**"Fine, a thousand says Miss Martian kisses him before the end of this 'interrogation', deal?"**

**"Deal" they shook hands.**

** They continued to dance for five minutes until; they separated and looked at each other.**

**Gohan looked away and said "it's so strange, your world I mean, in my world I've been saving the earth since I turned 9" said Gohan**

**I never had time for friend's like you, I mean I hung out with krillan, Mr. Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha a lot but, none my age" Gohan explained further.**

**Megan looked at Gohan with sad eyes "you never went to school?"**

**"I lived so far from town I couldn't, I study a lot, my mom says it's so I don't become a thug like my father, he isn't a thug but, she calls anyone without an education a thug" Gohan said with understanding in his voice.**

**"So your dad never went to school" she asked**

**"No, he grew up in the woods till he was about ten, then on an island till he was thirteen, then he trained with earths guardian on a sky fortress miles up for three more years, once he had settled down with my mom he was too old to go to school" Gohan's father was interesting, but Gohan could tell thousands of interesting stories about his dad**

**"My dad saved the earth three times before he turned twenty and two more before we came here" **

**"Your dad sounds like an honorable man" she said **

**"Yea, he is the earth's greatest protector" he said**

**"I don't know how healthy that is for a boy's self a steam" she said**

**"I lived in his shadow for 13 years until I became a super saiyan, up until that I felt I had a goal to reach and no matter how many villains I beat, how many people I surpassed my dad was never one of them. I had to strive to become better and finally I'm on par with him" Gohan said**

**"Well I feel bad that you lived your childhood in his shadow"**

**"Well I mean he was a great father and an even better husband it was just making him proud was easy but, feeling that I really did was the hardest thing I had to do"**

**They looked at each other and noticed they were inches apart; they closed their eyes and inched closer as their lips began to reach out.**

**They kissed, and they enjoyed it**

**"HA, you can wire the money to my bank account" robin gloated as his mentor and him exited the room.**

**"A deal is a deal" batman said monotone as usual.**

**The kiss continued for about 15 seconds until they separated.**

**"Umm I swear I didn't mean to" Gohan said trying to explain himself**

**"No don't apologize, it was nice, I liked it" she smiled brushed the hair from her eyes**

**They both left the room, and walked to out to greet everyone else.**

**Gohan whispered to Megan "let's not tell them yet, we did just meet"**

**"Good idea" she whispered back.**

**Only the four of them knew what went on in that room.**

**"So do you have some where you can stay" Megan asked looking more directly at Gohan but, Goku answered anyway.**

**"I don't think so, we might have to crash in the wild or something, don't worries I can build one mean house out of log's and with Gohan and Vegeta's help it won't be a problem." Goku said with confidence**

**"Actually we need to keep an eye on you; Superman is on a trip into outer space and won't be back for a week, you will remain here in the meantime." Batman explained**

**"Well OK I guess we could stay for a while" Goku said rubbing the back of his neck**

* * *

**The couple acted as if nothing but, later that night the team went to sleep _(Gohan got his own 'guest room' and so did Goku and Vegeta)_ someone had snuck in to Gohan's room.**

**Gohan awoke, jumped out of bed and assumed a fighting position.**

**"Gohan it's me" said Megan**

**"Oh I'm sorry it's just I was living in the wilderness for a few months so I'm always on edge."**

**"It's fine, really" said Megan **

**She grabbed his hand and led him to the roof of the mountain.**

**"What are we doing up here, it's like 50 degrees" he said**

**She grabbed his arm and moved in close; she put her head on his chest and said "I just wanted to watch the sun rise with you is all"**

**The sun began to come up as a cross between purple blue and yellow colors came across the sky**

**"It is a nice sun rise" Gohan said**

**"Yea it is, you know what would make this morning really special, a good morning kiss" she said looking up at him**

**"Well then, good morning" he said before kissing her on the lips for about 5 seconds**

**The perfect start to another perfect day.**

**I rushed the romance because while there Is going to be a fight it is mostly going to be romance and stuff, warning a lot of fluff okay so don't except this to be explosions and stuff.**


End file.
